Challenge Runs
A page with challenge runs in Nuclear Throne, feel free to edit but please do only edit challenge runs. Put your screenshots/recordings in the comments! Revolver Only You can start off as any character apart from Y.V and Steroids (Recommended: Robot ). You are not allowed to use the golden revolver! You may pick up weapons but you are not allowed shoot any of the weapons apart from the revolver. Thank you and have fun! Mutation Challenge Pick a number from 1 to 4 at the start of the game. The number you pick depends on the mutations you get throughout the following run. For instance, if you pick 2 you can only pick the 2nd mutation (from left to right) throughout the whole run. Thank you and Have fun! Handyman Choose any character you like and head for the weapon chest in the level right ahead. If there is a melee weapon in it, pick it up and start your Melee run. if not Reset and try again. (or just pick chicken :D) You may not use any form of melee other than the basic, such as a katana, sledgehammer, or wrench. Jackhammer does not count. Essentially, if the weapon uses ammo, you can't use it. You are not allowed to use a single non-melee weapon, Doing so will cause you to fail the challenge. Have Fun! Melting Bare Skin Challenge Choose Melting ''as your character and never pick the Rhino Skin Mutation, As soon as you do choose the mutation you have failed the challenge. Have fun! Y.V. Pop Pop Challenge This challenge is simple. Pick Y.V. You are only allowed to use your Special to kill enemies. If you end up finding Throne Butt as a mutation, you must take it, no matter how impractical it is at the situation. Using your primary fire will void this challenge. Enjoy~! The Bling challenge Play as Y.V only and try and get as many crowns as possible, you are not allowed to pick no crown or the same crown in a row. Stack Modus Challenge Play as Robot. At each level, you must consume the weapon you have had at last level and obtain a new one. You may only keep one weapon with you at the end of the level. You may not use the same variant twice in a row. Woe to you if you end up with a screwdriver, Disc Gun, or any poison weapon. Enjoy~! Screen Shake Challenge It's just a regular run, but with much more screen shake. If you see a burst fire weapon, an explosive weapon, or a high fire rate weapon, you should take it to make this more of a challenge than just tapping the fire button every second. The rule for posting a record is 1. Must have equal or higher screenshake and higher level than the previous record. Here is a guide on how to save edit; please do not abuse this: http://steamcommunity.com//sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=312010057 To edit the screen shake, just enter the number you want (ex. 50 = 5000% screenshake, 5 = 500% screenshake, 69 = 6900% screenshake, etc.) in the place that says screen shake Golden Challenge Start as Y.V. and only use golden weapons. You cannot use golden weapons you have gotten on a previous run. The only other weapons you are allowed to pick up are any kind of Screwdriver. (To get to the mansion in order to get other golden weps.) You are allowed to attack with the screwdriver. Have fun! Fish Can Roll Challenge As Fish, '''never stop rolling'. You must choose every mutation that is currently useless to you, the one exception being his Throne Butt, which you are required to get if you see it. (Examples being picking Last Wish as your very first mutation, Long Arms while having no melee weapons, etc) You must also pick up any weapon that you find useless, or unwieldy. (Such as the Screwdriver, Disc Gun, Grenade Shotgun, etc) '' Why do this? Because Fish can roll! You don't need good guns or mutations! Weapon Challenge Pick up every weapon you see. True Blue As Rogue, begin with the Crown of Love, which will change all weapon crates to ammo crates. *requires starting Crown option* You may only use her Portal Strike and Rogue Rifle. Telekinetic Mastery Challenge As Eyes, you can not stop using his telekinesis ability after a few seconds when you start moving in a level and you can't stop using it until another portal appears. You must also choose a mutation with Eyes on its icon and Thronebutt if you ever see it (Thronebutt must be chosen over any mutation) You can use any weapon or crown. Records '''WIP Section' If you have a record for one of the challenges, put it in the comment section with a screenshot or video for proof; then feel free to put your record in. A recording is recommended if you want to post challenges like the Mutation Challenge or Melee Only challenge, as screenshots of the death screen can't prove that you did them. Revolver Only: -''' 'Mutation Challenge: -' 'Handyman: -' 'Melting Bare Skin Challenge: -' 'Y.V. Pop Pop Challenge: -' 'The Bling Challenge: -' 'The Stack Modus Challenge: -' '''Screenshake Challenge: 7-3 at 42000% Screenshake 'Fish Can Roll Challenge: -' 'True Blue: -' 'Weapon Challenge: -' 'Telekinetic Mastery Challenge: - ' Category:Community